


Iffy's Special Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: IF finally gets to spend some alone time with her boyfriend.





	Iffy's Special Night

Making her way onto the bed that Iffy and her boyfriend were going to be sharing for the night while outside of, she didn’t hesitate to strip out of her usual blue jacket and stay in only her blue and black pair of panties. A quiet giggle left her lips as she crawled onto the bed and watched her lover do the same. While she stayed in just her underwear, he fully undressed before pulling her close to him. “I didn’t think you’d be so needy already. It’s only been a week since we last saw each other.”

Of course, that knowledge didn’t exactly stop IF from missing her lover’s touch, especially as his fingers grazed across her smooth skin. The way his fingers seemed to perfectly travel along the curves of her body sent shivers of pleasure through her spine. Something she had missed with all the stress that being around Neptune had caused her over the past week. IF’s lips curled into a bright smile as she hoisted her rear end into the air and propped herself up on her arms. Her perky rear end swung back and forth in the air, teasing her lover while he remained silent. “Don’t just tease me like that. If I’m right about how needy you are, just get to work already.~”

When she felt his hand move back down her spine and graciously cup her perky ass cheeks, a quiet whine left IF. One that halted her boyfriend’s movements for just a moment before he shifted her underwear to the side. She didn’t mind that he didn’t even bother to take it off of her to expose her slightly wet pussy and ass to him, so long as she got exactly what they both craved. IF caught her lower lip in her teeth when her lover’s hard member pressed against her slick folds, trying to keep herself quiet despite there being no one she could wake up with her moans.

IF’s fingers tugged on the bed sheets as that hot, throbbing shaft forced its way into her pussy. Her inner watched stretched to accommodate the size of the cock that slowly filled her cunt, her body having tightened a little since the last time the two had seen each other. But that only brought a muffled, sweet moan from her throat as he got halfway inside of her. Though, his length didn’t seem to stop there, slowly continuing to fill her inch by inch. The more that filled IF, the more she tried to fight back the moans that were desperately wanting to leave her. Until her boyfriend’s member was fully buried inside of her and the tip pressed against the entrance to her womb. “You’re always so big… Makes me wish that I could see you more often.”

The smile that was on her lips only grew as her lover finally started to move his hips. Feeling it slowly and teasingly dragging along her inner walls until it was almost out of her forced a low whine out of IF. One that was immediately followed by a breathless moan escaping her lips when he slammed his hips forward and buried himself inside of her again. Her breath caught in her throat as he didn’t hesitate to repeat the process, one thrust being swiftly followed by a second and then a third. Before she knew it, IF felt her fingers starting to tear the bed sheets as pleasure rapidly filled her body.

Moan after sweet, blissful, and eager moan erupted from IF with each and every thrust that her body underwent. Pleasure filled her a little more each time, especially when the head of her boyfriend’s cock kissed the entrance to her womb. This had always happened when she ended up alone with him and she couldn’t have been happier about that fact. The stress that had been built up from the last time she had seen him quickly melted away from her mind, causing her to forget everything and focus solely on her man and the way his hands gripped her hips and held her in place. “Yes… Yes… It feels so good. I shouldn’t wait so long to come back and meet you.~”

IF lowered her head toward the bed, pressing her forehead against the sheets that she was tearing as her boyfriend’s thrusts were only getting rougher by the second. There wasn’t much pain from just how rough he got, her body used to a beating from her time working at the guild. But the sound of his hips slapping against her perky ass cheeks filled her ears and made her heart start race as she realized that she might go to bed with a few ‘love bruises’. A quiet chuckle left her as she caught her lower lip in her teeth again, trying to keep herself silent once again.

Getting fucked by her boyfriend while everyone thought she was on a mission felt far better than she had expected it to tonight. Maybe it was the way he held tightly onto her hips, or the way his thighs slapped against her ass cheeks with each thrust, or even the way his cock plunged into her over and over again at a speed that made her crave more each time. IF didn’t know just what made sex with him feel so good. Maybe it was because, somewhere in her heart, she knew that she loved him and always cherished the time that they spent together. And that feeling of love was only enhanced every time she got to be alone with him and actually show him how she felt.

“Please… Don’t stop…” The words left IF’s lips as a whisper while more and more pleasure filled her. She could feel her orgasm rapidly starting to build with each thrust, her body loving the way her boyfriend fucked her. Her heart continued to race as her inner walls quivered and convulsed around his shaft, a smile on her face as she knew that this was going to end wonderfully for her. “Don't stop until you cum inside me.~”

With her forehead pressed firmly against the bed underneath her, IF could feel the strength in her arms starting to fail her due to the onslaught of pleasure that coursed through her. It felt far too good to even think properly with his dick buried inside of her, let alone be able to keep herself up as she got fucked for as long as they could possibly keep going. Even if the two hadn’t been together today for longer than an hour at this point, IF couldn’t have been happier than she had such a willing and loving boyfriend. The way his hand grazed and gently cupped her rear end despite the rough and savage pace he had set made her heart melt.

However, when his thrusts started to become sporadic and she could feel his shaft throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls, IF just knew that he was going to cum soon. And so was she. Her tongue dragged along her soft lips as he slammed into her one final time, knowing exactly what was going to happen. A split second later, the feeling of his shaft expanding and unloading a week’s worth of pent up seed inside of her forced an eager and excited moan from her lips. It helped that she could feel a blast of heat filling her as well, pouring directly into her womb without any protection whatsoever. IF didn’t know if she would ever end up pregnant from all the times that she allowed her boyfriend to cum inside of her, but she knew that she wouldn’t shy away from the idea if it ended up happening tonight.

Though, that was likely due to the fact that her mind was clouded in lust and love from the rough and eager fucking that just threw her into an incredible orgasm. Every ounce of stress that had built up since she had last seen her boyfriend washed away as her inner walls clamped down around her lover’s thick shaft, quivering and milking him for every drop of his spunk that she could earn from him. Her teeth clenched down into the bed sheets as her orgasm ripped through her body, allowing her to soak into the afterglow of the moment without worry about being too loud.

Of course, that silence was stripped from IF the moment she felt her boyfriend’s cock slip out of her pussy and press against her tight asshole. A frightened and nervous gasp left her as she felt the head of his member pressing against her hole. She couldn’t recall the last time she had allowed him to fuck her ass, but she couldn’t think of a reason to tell him not to in the single moment that he hesitated and waited for her to try and stop him. Instead, IF nodded her head and looked back at him. “It’s okay… Go ahead.”

Not even a moment later, a low scream of pain and pleasure rumbled in IF’s throat as her face fell onto the bed itself. The pleasure and pain of her boyfriend’s shaft forcing its way into her tight rear end caused the feeling in her arms to give out and force her cheek to hit the bed underneath her. But that didn’t hide the smile that was on her lips as the first thrust was immediately followed by a second and a third. Just like when he had fucked her pussy a moment ago, IF knew that her boyfriend didn’t like to waste a moment in pleasuring them both. Her back arched as the pleasure she felt grew more intense by the moment.

The new position of her back being arched and her rear end even higher in the air allowed her boyfriend to fuck her in what felt like all new ways. The feeling of his length rubbing against her anal walls brought a different feeling of bliss than it had when he first crammed his way inside of her. IF loved that about her boyfriend. No matter how her body reacted, he never failed to make her feel like it was a good move with the way he made her feel. The way his fingers sank into her perky ass cheeks and her hips as he tried to hold her in place was only proof of that fact. Especially when combined with the sound of IF’s sweet moans filling the room around them.

“Oh god, I didn’t think that it’d feel this good…” Hot and heavy breaths began to leave IF as she gripped tighter on to the bed sheets that were underneath her. Her mind slowly clouded over with lust and desire with each passing second as more and more pleasure was drilled into her by her boyfriend’s thrusts. She didn’t know just how much longer she was going to last until she snapped and begged for more, but deep down, she knew that it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to give in to. Not with just how wonderful he was able to make her feel. Though, she knew that she would regret going overboard in the morning if she ended up doing so.

Biting down onto the bed sheets, IF could feel the man she loved started to throb and pulse inside of her once again, far faster than she had expected him to. She didn’t know if it was because her asshole just felt that good, or if he was just that sensitive from having cum a short bit ago. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the hand that was on her perky rear end leave her body, only to come back down and swat her ass cheek a moment later. A loud, almost shameless sound of bliss radiated from her as it started to happen time and time again. IF wasn’t against the slight pain it brought her to be spanked over and over again. She just hoped that the red handprint that was clearly starting to form on her body would fade away before she woke up in the morning. Neptune would never let it go if she found out.

Another sharp moan slipped from IF’s lips as she felt her boyfriend squeeze down on her plump rear end, making her lips curl into a smile as his fingers sunk into her soft skin. Though, she immediately gasped as he pulled out of her body and she felt the first rope of his spunk glaze her ass cheeks. Her body twitched and shuddered as she felt more and more stands of cum coat her rear end and her back, some of it even reaching her hair in her position. But that didn’t stop her from sighing in bliss as her boyfriend sank his member back into her tight asshole, every inch of his shaft filling her up and bringing her that radiant pleasure she was seeking.

The way his hands gripped her body as he eased her back down onto her stomach brought a smile to IF’s lips. The gentle touch he had while avoiding the streaks of cum that now coated her body made her realize just how much he cared for her pleasure. Which is why he started thrusting into her again, pushing her closer and closer to her own orgasm. IF had never cum from just having her ass fucked before, but the more he touched her and the faster he rocked his hips, the faster she could feel her climax approaching. “Just a little bit more…”

After another moment of the room being filled with the sound of her boyfriend’s hips slapping against her ass, IF got exactly what she was looking for. The surge of bliss that coursed through her as her boyfriend slapped her ass sent her over the edge. Biting her lip to try and keep herself quiet, her vaginal and anal walls both clenched down due to the pleasure overload, her body shuddering as she internally tried to milk out more cum from her lover. When her lover let go of her hips and slowly pulled out of her, IF was greeted with the feeling of his shaft slapping down against her perky rear end, causing a quiet gasp to leave her lips. “I didn’t think you’d still want more…”

Of course, the feeling of her boyfriend turning her onto her side made her heart flutter since she was now able to see the smile that graced his lips. “One more round and then we’ll go to sleep.~” Her lips soon matched his smile as she pulled him close, catching him in a loving and affectionate kiss. It was going to be a wonderful night before she managed to get some sleep, but part of her was excited for when the morning came and they could continue. Gentle, early morning sex was something she had grown to love, after all.


End file.
